


The Thread

by EntreNous



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Danger, Drabble Sequence, M/M, Twenty Four Hours to Live, fork in the road
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5976613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EntreNous/pseuds/EntreNous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jim and Spock arrive on an alien planet to broker a truce, they're caught in a duplicitous scheme.   Now, with poison working its way through Jim's system, and only one member of security there to protect them, Jim and Spock must struggle to return to the Enterprise before it is too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thread

**Author's Note:**

> _Life and death are one thread, the same line viewed from different sides._  
>  ~ Lao Tzu

***HOUR 1***

Spock hurries to the transporter room, keeping pace at Jim's side. Starfleet's urgent orders to intervene in the escalating conflict on Epsilon Darandi came most unexpectedly.

"Any new info?" Jim asks Spock.

"Negative."

"Great. No surprises, then."

"Famous last words," McCoy grumbles, joining them on the platform.

When they energize, an envoy proclaims, "Representatives of Starfleet! On behalf of the Darandu, greetings!" The other diplomats look welcoming, unlike the duplicitous warriors reported in their briefings.

As the emissary and Jim clasp forearms in the Darandu fashion, Jim winces almost imperceptibly. Spock frowns and quickens his step to follow his captain.

 

***HOUR 2***

"Are you well?" Spock asks Jim surreptitiously. 

At the ceremonial meal the Darandu had seated him apart from Jim. Moving toward the negotiation area presents the earliest opportunity to consult with his captain.

Jim exhales, shaking his head. "You saw that when I greeted the ambassador? Felt kind of like a static shock. I thought for sure I would flinch and totally ruin the talks. Lucky no one else noticed."

"Indeed."

Jim smiles crookedly at him. "But you always notice that stuff."

"I am continually aware of your whereabouts and safety," Spock explains.

"May we begin?" the session leader inquires.

 

 ***HOUR 3***

"I don't like it," McCoy huffs. 

Jim rolls his eyes. "Bones, they conceded the contested Deirendu lands in record time. They just don't want a whole crowd here when they sign."

"Ensign Tamura will remain with us," Spock notes.

"That slip of a kid?" The doctor crosses his arms and scowls. 

"It'll be fine," Jim says, shoving him toward the other crewmen waiting to beam-up.

The doctor mutters an inarticulate complaint as his particles dissolve.

"Finally," Jim says, grinning at Spock. "Just you and me; we'll wrap it up in no time." He winks and strides over to the Darandu. 

 

 ***HOUR 4***

Though resolution had seemed imminent, the Darandu suddenly raise a host of new questions.

Spock and Jim answer the queries in turn. But as the hour wears on, Spock cannot help but notice he must field the majority. 

Jim watches the proceedings uneasily, gripping the table as if for support. Several times he touches his fingertips to his temples, and three times shudders.

The main ambassador seems unconcerned with his guest's deteriorating energy; indeed, his gaze upon Jim is bright, almost covetous. 

Finally, disregarding protocol, Spock stands at parade rest. "If all apprehensions are addressed, we recommend concluding this affair." 

 

 ***HOUR 5***

"You are tired. Additionally, our concerns merit more discussion," one Darandu remarks smoothly. "As further proof of our hospitality, we insist you remain on our planet."

Spock's captain attempts his typical bright smile, but the increasing glassiness in his eyes diminishes the effect. "We thank you for your offer, but my first officer and I must return to the Enterprise. Isn't that so, Mister Spock?" 

When Jim turns to Spock, he subtly taps his temporomandibular joint. Spock's concern transmutes into sharp alarm. It is their sign, devised for occasions requiring diplomatic discretion, for a dangerous reaction to an ingested substance. 

 

 ***HOUR 6***

"This way!" Ensign Tamura yells, running at top speed.

They sprint for the better part of thirty minutes.

After he had realized his captain's grim predicament and found their communicators disabled, Spock had demanded the Darandu release them. 

"Your Federation _will_ comprehend the righteousness of our cause," the leader had spat. 

"Funny, but it doesn't seem so righteous to the oppressed Deirendu people," Jim had shot back.

"Perhaps the deadly substance we injected you with will convince you of our just war," the ambassador had snarled. "Surrender the Enterprise to us, Captain Kirk, or you will never receive the antidote."

 

 ***HOUR 7***

Though their flight had caught the Darandu by surprise, the enemy had quickly marshalled bands of armed soldiers in pursuit.

Spock defers to Ensign Tamura to guide them with her superior scouting skills as they attempt to elude their captors. But the unfamiliar landscape has them at a grave disadvantage. Though they occasionally rest for a few minutes, they must continue to move forward.

"Jesus fuck, when are we going to be able to stop running," Jim pants.

When Jim stumbles and begins to fall, Spock waits no longer to gauge his captain's capabilities, but throws Jim over his shoulder.

 

 ***HOUR 8***

" _Captain Kirk_ ," an amplified voice calls.

From their concealed position, Ensign Tamura silently points to the device hidden in a nearby tree. Though it appears to have imaging features as well as voice amplification, they seem beyond its detecting range.

" _The poison coursing through your system will work its full effects in mere hours_ ," the broadcast continues. " _Surely you would rather suffer the loss of your starship than end your life!_ "

"Can we treat him?" Tamura murmurs.

"We lack necessary information."

"The two of you should go ahead," Jim decides. "I'm dead weight."

Spock's heart seizes at this declaration. "Impossible."

 

 ***HOUR 9***

"You know, I'm not actually dead yet," Jim says sullenly, his voice muffled against Spock's shoulder blades. "I could have you on subordination, Mister Spock."

"I welcome such charges at any time you choose to bring them. For now, I will overrule your orders based on the fact that you are medically compromised."

"Medically compromised," Jim echoes with a scoff. "The toxins haven't reached my brain yet, okay? Sheesh, a little poison, and suddenly I've got a mutiny on my hands."

Spock's hand tightens around Jim's thighs as they press on; he can feel his captain's temperature rising by increments.

 

 ***HOUR 10***

Their path fills with brambles. As he follows Tamura's footsteps, Spock must focus intently to keep Jim from being scratched. 

On their right, someone shouts. Spock catches Tamura just in time before she stumbles into a clearing. They all three take refuge behind a boulder.

"You are greatly fatigued," he tells her when their hunters move on and they gain a moment in which to catch their breath. "We cannot continue this pace." 

"By the way, thanks for taking my side earlier, Ensign," Jim says sarcastically. "A+ respect for rank there."

Tamura regards him evenly and then looks to Spock.

 

***HOUR 11***

They stop under a rock overhang, far enough from the open that aerial means of recognition should miss them. 

"Commander, should we check our communicators again?" Ensign Tamura asks after a tense lull. "Try the Enterprise, now that we're away from the city?"

It takes some control for Spock not to gape at the obvious suggestion which had not occurred to him. Their frantic escape and his anxiety about Jim have taken their toll. 

"Good thinking, Ensign," Jim says faintly. He holds out a hand for one of the communicators, and despite his worsening dexterity, manages to attempt a hail.

 

***HOUR 12***

The static that answers their efforts at communication is unsurprising, but the failure is a blow nonetheless. 

Tamura breathes in and out, obviously attempting to maintain her composure. 

Spock wordlessly scans the horizon, both looking for a better hiding place and watching out for their trackers. 

"What next," Jim mutters to himself. Sweat beads his brow. Spock refrains from blotting the moisture; he does not think the captain would welcome the solicitude. 

"Ready to move at your word, Commander Spock," Tamura says quietly.

They follow her gaze to where, in the distance below them, a search party moves steadily forward.

 

***HOUR 13***

"Those loudspeakers," Jim blurts. 

"The ones we spotted in the trees?" Tamura asks.

Jim struggles to sit up, his face alight with his idea. "They're probably communicating to us from the city. Maybe they've got tech we can use to amp up our signal, help us connect to the Enterprise."

"I shall retrieve one," Spock replies.

"Let me go, Commander. You stay with the Captain." Tamura does not wait for an answer, but begins her stealthy descent back to the woods. 

Jim closes his eyes and grins. "That one, top marks for initiative, totally crap at following chain of command." 

 

***HOUR 14***

Jim had been the one to reconfigure the communicator, maneuvering pilfered parts with fingers made nimble by determination.

"Captain! We had no idea what had happened!" 

"Aside from everything going haywire with our hosts, we're okay, Scotty."

Tamura shoots an incredulous look at Jim.

"Can you beam us up?" Jim continues.

"Something's jamming the controls. Got my whole crew on it."

"While you pursue a solution, summon Doctor McCoy," Spock intervenes.

Jim glares at him for taking the communicator out of his shaking hands. 

"Are ye ailing?" Scotty asks.

"Time is of the essence, Lieutenant Commander."

"Straight away, Mister Spock."

 

***HOUR 15***

"Tell me the captain's symptoms one more time, Spock."

"Doctor, I assure you I have reported the details exactly."

The communicator hisses out McCoy's frustrated sigh. "Well, it's not much, but we'll do everything we can. Once we've narrowed down the possible toxins, we'll get started on bunches of potential antidotes." He pauses. "Spock, did the Darandu say how long..."

Spock and Tamura both look to Jim, who now shivers almost constantly. 

"No indication of the duration was given," Spock replies.

"God, I'm right here," Jim says irritably.

"Hold tight, Jim," McCoy says, his voice steely. "We'll figure this out."

 

***HOUR 16***

A commotion reaches their ears: a group of Darandu advancing close by. 

"The signal," Tamura mutters.

Spock understands at once; their communication to the Enterprise likely gave them away. 

"There's a cave a few hundred meters back," Jim recalls.

"We must head there directly."

The soldiers let out a yell; nearby, an answering call echoes.

"Someone needs to fend them off." Tamura looks at Spock, her eyes clear.

"Absolutely not. Either you two leave me behind, or we all stick together," Jim says fiercely. 

"My apologies, Captain," Spock murmurs.

"For what?" Jim snaps. 

Spock immediately employs the Vulcan nerve pinch. 

 

***HOUR 17***

Jim regains consciousness and groans. "You asshole." 

"Our situation was critical." Spock sets aside the communicator. With the cave's thick rock walls, there is little chance their signals will reach the Enterprise.

"Tamura?"

"Unknown."

The small lights from Spock's utility kit flicker over Jim's face, casting shadows that make his cheeks appear gaunt.

"Spock, I'm just one guy. You can't put my safety ahead of the crew."

Spock turns away so that Jim will not observe his hands trembling. 

"Hey. Spock."

When he quirks an eyebrow at the captain, Jim gestures impatiently. "I know we're both freezing. Get over here."

 

***HOUR 18***

"I can hear you thinking," Jim complains, huddled under Spock's arm. 

Spock gathers him closer, noting the perspiration soaking Jim's garments.

"What are the odds hordes of mean warriors will bum rush us?"

"I have blocked the entrance with substantial boulders."

"But you've got your kit? If they do come, the explosives --"

"Any detonation will bury us alive."

"That's a no-go, then. Whatever else happens, don't do anything to compromise your chances of making it out."

"I will not 'make it out' without you."

Jim says nothing at first. When he hugs Spock weakly, Spock returns the embrace.

 

***HOUR 19***

Jim sleeps fitfully. Spock watches his gold eyelashes flutter, adjusts him whenever his discomfort appears apparent. 

Then they hear frantic scuffling outside their barrier.

At once Jim struggles to stand upright.

"No! You must conserve your strength!" Despite Spock's harsh tone, he eases Jim down gently.

"Spock, what if that's rescue out there? Or Tamura needing our help?"

"I am poised and ready to assist you should an opportunity present itself."

An annoyed huff is his only answer.

Suddenly they hear a short, piercing wail.

Silence follows. 

Jim's eyes look very blue indeed before he grimaces and averts his gaze. 

 

***HOUR 20***

Jim can no longer sit without greater support. Therefore, Spock pulls him atop his crossed legs.

"Do you think we could've made it together?" Jim asks, his words slurring. 

Spock frowns, unsure of his precise meaning -- might they have escaped the Darandu sooner? Without this mission, would they have explored the galaxy successfully as a command team?

Or does Jim intend _together_ in another fashion entirely?

"I cannot say for certain," Spock admits.

Jim's lips curve in the smallest of smiles. How he achieves the expression despite the extraordinary pain undoubtedly surging through him -- " 'Course you can't," he says.

 

***HOUR 21***

For a time, neither of them speaks. Spock internally calculates likelihoods: rescue teams, antidote discoveries, salvations in sick bay. All probabilities are poor. 

"That's nice; I like it," Jim whispers hoarsely.

"What is --" Spock realizes he has been humming, a soothing tune he has not thought of since he was a very small child. His mother had often sung it to him when he could not easily sleep.

Jim turns into him, restless. His dry lips brush the skin of Spock's neck as he speaks. "Aww, don't stop." 

"Very well." Spock cradles Jim's head in his hand and continues. 

 

***HOUR 22***

"There's still some time, right? The thread, the compass, the trip to the moon? You and me?" 

Jim's delusions began twenty one minutes ago. He tosses his head and whimpers occasionally. At the present moment, it is unclear who he believes he speaks to.

Spock cannot estimate how long Jim has before the poisons in his system kill him. His worsening symptoms suggest the final stages are at hand. 

"There is time," Spock answers. He reaches to brush damp strands off Jim's forehead.

"I've survived worse." Jim's voice sounds hollow. 

"Indeed." He continues to comb his fingers through Jim's hair. 

 

***HOUR 23***

When Spock looks into the eyes of his captain for what may well be the last time, he must repeatedly regulate his breath so as not to choke on the desperation rising in him.

"It's fine," Jim mumbles. His skin has gone dangerously cool. 

"No definition of that word fits this situation." Spock yanks Jim closer, adjusts his ashen cheek to rest comfortably on Spock's shoulder. 

"It's okay, you'll see. Just for now, don't."

"Do not what?" 

Jim's hand, clammy and twitching, touches Spock's cheek. "Don't leave." 

"I would never." His voice breaks. "I could not."

Jim's eyes flutter shut. 

 

***HOUR 24***

When Spock's eyes finally open, the bright artificial lights of a starship overwhelm his blurred vision.

"Tamura? Well, she's basically one big bruise after taking down those Darandu. But she'll make it through just fine."

The words make Spock yearn to return to the oblivion of unconsciousness. The Ensign survived. But Jim... 

Someone squeezes Spock's hand tightly before that person murmurs, "Thank fuck for that."

"Jim?" Spock asks in astonishment. His eyes fly open and he struggles to turn toward the familiar voice. 

At his bedside sits Jim: clearly exhausted, clad in the garb of a sickbay patient, and alive. 

 

**EPILOGUE**

 

***i***

Joy, sweet and simple, thrums through Spock. He has never before experienced such gladness at seeing the face of another being.

Bloodshot blue eyes widen as they meet his gaze, and Jim's pale lips curve into a relieved smile. "Hey, there you are." 

Doctor McCoy, standing at the foot of Spock's biobed, clears his throat.

Jim glanced down at their joined hands and forces a laugh. "Oh. Right. Sorry..." 

" _Jim_ ," Spock repeats. He grips Jim's wrist, not allowing him to pull away. "How?"

"Well, Spock, either you're amazing at reciting symptoms, or I'm a bona fide medical genius," replies McCoy. 

 

***ii***

"I would assume my descriptive skills were the deciding factor in curing the captain's distress," Spock answers the doctor.

While McCoy sputters, Jim grins and grasps Spock's hand in both of his.

"I do not understand how it is that I am the one currently undergoing treatment, however."

"Seems you went a tiny bit nutso when Security made it past your rock door," Doctor McCoy explains sardonically. "They had to burst in with no warning, and you were spitting mad, shielding Jim. Took a couple shots to sedate you, so the drugs are still working their way through your system."

 

***iii***

"I will make my apologies to the rescue team later for my unacceptably aggressive behavior," Spock says stiffly. "Yet given the vulnerable circumstances we found ourselves in, I posit my hostile reaction protecting the captain was actually quite logical." 

"Oh, hell, we're all just grateful we got to you both in time. I had to give this one three useless antidotes before the fourth finally kicked in and saved the day." McCoy scowls but his touch is tender as he brushes his hand over Jim's head. "Now, go ahead and rest up," he scolds them both before he stalks away.

 

***iv***

"I'm still getting you for insubordination, by the way," Jim says once they're alone. "And Ensign Tamura, definitely citing her noncompliance."

"Of course." Spock avidly watches Jim's animated face; he cannot imagine ever tiring of the sight. 

"That's along with the commendations I'm heaping on you both, obviously."

"Very well." Jim's hands surrounding his are marvelously warm. 

Jim grins. "Going to agree with everything I say?"

"Affirmative."

"Wow. Wonder how long we can keep this going?"

Spock chooses to reinterpret Jim's teasing words and deliberately caresses his hand. "My fervent hope is we might sustain it from this point on." 

 

***v***

Jim's eyes widen. "I kept thinking, those last hours, maybe I really did have a shot with you. I didn't just hallucinate that?"

In answer, Spock raises their joined hands, kisses Jim's knuckles.

"Wow." Jim takes a shaky breath. "Sure I'm not delirious right now?"

"Allow me to reassure you, your judgment is sound." 

"I might need more convincing," Jim jokes.

When Spock opens his arms, Jim hesitates for a second. Then he surges forward, climbing clumsily onto the biobed. And when they fall asleep, the steady, vibrant thump of Jim's heart sets the new rhythm of their life together.

***~*~* the end *~*~***

**Author's Note:**

> “The Thread” is a drabble sequence fic, comprised of twenty-nine drabbles total, each one a hundred words exactly. I originally shared these drabbles in parts [over at my tumblr](http://entrenous88.tumblr.com/tagged/the-thread-spirk/chrono). If you read this story, I would love to hear your thoughts about it!


End file.
